The Halo Tournament
by abbygail2002
Summary: When the expedition gets a couple of X-Boxes.


The Atlantis Expedition was given access to two X-boxes along with both individual and team driven games. After a few weeks, Colonel Sheppard came with an idea for Halo team tournament open to all members of the expedition. The championship would be determined by draft. Woolsey approved of the tournament in the idea that it would encourage teamwork and of course…leadership. The only thing that it should do is interfere with work.

Once the email we sent out, teams of four were being out together. Chuck on the other hand, emailed out his own email about a pool on would be the final winners once the teams were posted.

Team Sheppard was made up of who else? John, Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney. They were one the first teams to play. And of course, Rodney was the first to get killed and re-spawn.

With every shot they he received there was the resounding, "You shot me! I can't believe you shot me." To which he would receive an eye roll from either both or the other team.

"It's part of game, Rodney," John would tell him later while the scientist pouted, "don't take it personally." Rodney did take it personally. Eventually, John joked saying that if Rodney didn't quit getting killed he'd have to replace him with Chuck or Woolsey.

The championship dwindled down to two teams: Team Sheppard vs. Team Lorne. Lorne's team was made of himself, Radek, Amelia, and Jennifer. Jennifer turned out to be pretty good at the game and was even guilty of shooting Rodney a few times but only because he was making such a big deal about being shot and killed. And Radek? Radek was guilty of it too. But then who in the tournament wasn't guilty?

The x-boxes were set up in the gym for an audience that would gather to see would be the ultimate winner. Rodney paced the crew quarters atrium with nervousness.

"Rodney, would just you calm down?" John asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Afraid to let me down," John finished with a snarky smirk.

"Of course not," Rodney responded unamused.

"Afraid of getting shot again?" Ronon asked gruffly.

"No!…yes."

"He's afraid of getting shot in front of his girlfriend," John whispered to Ronon to which he snickered.

"I heard that!"

"Actually, I think she was one of the people who shot him," Teyla spoke with a joking smile.

"Oh come on! This is supposed to be about teamwork. This is doesn't feel very teamwork…ish."

"Yeah, he's right," John said, looking at his watch, "it's time to head to battle. Besides, we were just trying to loosen you up."

"You weren't doing a very good job," the scientist muttered under his breath.

A couple of couple hours later and the coming and going of expedition members in and out of the gym there was a winner: Team Sheppard. Rodney managed to keep his deaths down to a minimal. Radek was actually the victim this time around. You could hear his random cursing in Czech over the murmuring of the audience. Meanwhile, Chuck hovered back and forth in amongst the crowd with wads of cash and a pencil and pad. Even Woolsey checked in on the game a few times.

"See, Rodney? That was not so bad?" Teyla asked as the team had a celebratory beer.

"No. It wasn't bad. Especially since Zelenka was the one getting killed," Rodney replied with a arrogant smirk.

"You were the one shooting him," John responded taking a swig of his beer.

"No. No, I wasn't," the whole team looked at knowingly, "it was his own team. He's always making mistakes, they probably got tired of him."

"I don't know," another voice come from behind, "he seemed to be better at Halo than you." The woman slid a chair up to the table, "I mean, I was on his team so I should know."

"Says the woman who shot her boyfriend."

"Only because you were being an ass about it," Jennifer said defended herself. Rodney sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, "See, you're doing it again."

"Oh," he uncrossed his arms and sat straight up.

"Guys," John interrupted, "let's…just relax. The tournament's over, we won, enjoy the moment." He held up his beer bottle and the others joined in a toast.


End file.
